


Mommy Eva

by Unique_Username_7



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Megamimonogatari, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Username_7/pseuds/Unique_Username_7





	Mommy Eva

Lucy dozily walks over to Eva and rests her face in the girl’s I-cup breasts. Barely shocked from this now normal tendency of Lucy’s, Eva wraps her arms around Lucy’s back and hair to embrace her. “Thank you, Eva! You’re my greatest comfort in life!” Lulu says in a relieved voice. 

“There, there,” Eva gently whispers in her ear. She rests her nose in Lulu’s hair and kisses her forehead.

“I swear,” Liza walks in and says with one hand on her hip. “You guys are so close and affectionate that you look like you could melt into one another.”

Eva giggles. “Lucy’s always been like this, but I guess nowadays I don’t hold back my adoration for her too much anymore.” Eva closes her eyes and rubs her arms around Lucy’s back and hair. “I love you two so much that sometimes I feel like my heart’s overflowing from the tingling warm feeling I get when we’re together. Thats why…” Eva opens her eyes and gazes longingly at Liza with a gentle smile on her face. “If you’re fine with indulging me so much…” She speaks slowly and more softly, “I’d like to express my love so warm it melts my heart so you can feel it too.” As she speaks, she lifts one of her arms to extend it out to Liza. “You’re free to join me.”

Liza, stunned and a bit overwhelmed, quickly turns her gaze away from the two blissfully snuggling girls. She impulsively spouts, “I think that made my heart cum.”

Lucy butts in, “Me too!” She quickly takes her head out of Eva’s breasts and moves her hands up Eva’s body, from her legs to the back of her neck. Then Lucy tightens her arms around her for a hug as their breasts press against each other. “I’m down to fuck with you guys anytime! Or just cuddle, whatever’s up your alley.”

Liza looks back at her and says, “Heeeh. Alright. Maybe later. Miki asked us to head out to search for food to bring on the ship.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll get changed then,” Eva responds, before heading to the stairs.

“Eh? Do you mind if I bathe with you then?” Lucy skips over to follow her.


End file.
